Skipping Stones
by elensari
Summary: Dimension cannon jumping Rose is accidently pulled into the Fringe Prime 'verse. Finding allies in Peter and Walter, Rose wonders if landing was actually an accident. Set in season 4 of Fringe in a space of time I've inserted between The Consultant and Worlds Apart. Wee bit of a JE fix-it...ish.
1. And We Have Liftoff!

**1 And We have Liftoff!**

**DIMENSION CANNON FIRING IN 9…**

"You have your stunner, Rose?"

"Yes, Micks."

**8…**

"Your pack?"

"_Yes_, Micks."

**7…**

"Remember to breathe, Rose."

"Micks, really. This isn't any where near my first jump."

**6…**

"I know, I know; I just worry about you."

"I love you, too Micks."

**POWERSOURCE LOCKED**

**5…**

"We have a good lock. Power source frequency is a touch off, but we're compensating for the distortion of dimensional folds."

**4…**

"Thanks, Malcolm."

"Sure thing, Boss!"

**3…**

"Rose…"

"_Yes_, Mickey?"

**2…**

"Be careful."

"Always!"

**DIMENSIONAL JUMP COMMENS…**

ZAAPPP!

Rose finally bursts into a dark interior corridor, stumbling as usual at the vertical difference between one floor and the next. That had been the weirdest jump yet. She'd felt suspended between two tugging forces for what felt like an eternity. She'd been worried about suffocating for a couple of seconds, when she was finally pulled here-wherever here was. At least she wasn't being shot at this time.

The walls around her appear to be older and of stone. The lighting looks modern, and by the evidence of the darkened windows, it's nighttime. Placing a hand to her chest, she presses the TARDIS key to her skin, and is disappointed at the lack of heat. It would have warmed up if the TARDIS were near. Why would she have been drug here if the TARDIS wasn't close? That's weird.

Well, if she's in the right Universe, the TARDIS will know and hopefully come to her. That's her hope anyway. Rose doesn't feel even a hint of the TARDIS' song in her head, though. This is probably another wrong Universe; she'll know for certain in another few minutes. It's a new skill she's developed recently. It's like each of the Universes has a certain vibration, and they feel just a touch off to her own. It takes a bit for her to settle down after a jump for her to notice.

Suddenly, she hears something that sounds like humming and a small crash through the doors nearest to her. She also hears whoever is in there curse, "Fudgesticks!" It sounds like a man. Sliding up to the door, Rose attempts to peer through the glass, which is somewhat frosted with age and who knows what else. One of the doors is open, and she's moving to that side, keeping to the shadows when she hears a cow…moo.

_What the hell?_ she thinks to herself.

"Gene, it's past your bedtime, go to sleep. No milking for a few more hours," the man says…to the cow?

Rose leans into the doorway to glance inside. She sees what is obviously a lab. There are various pieces of equipment littering the space and every clear bit of table is strewn with computers, monitors, a telly, beakers, glass vessels, bits and bobs of wiring and gadgets, and an easy bake oven.

Her attention is so arrested by the odd assortment of scientific debris and a toy from her childhood that she hasn't noticed a man coming from a doorway further down the hall and into the corridor she's in. Freezing in place, Rose holds her breath, hoping he won't look her way. He doesn't notice her as he comes humming through his door and turns right. Rose sees that he's older, mid 60's maybe, and wearing a lab coat over his clothes. Hearing the door close after him, Rose slips into the poorly lit lab.

Obviously this bloke is working late by himself. The main lights are off with lit lamps strewn around the varying tables. Passing one of the tables, she can see the computer monitors are showing all kinds of data. One is displaying the interior of a brain with different lines of blinking colour. Another seems to be analysing a sound wave of some kind. Having earned her A-levels and gone to University in the last five years she's been trapped in Pete's world, she feels like she can almost parse out the emissions that are being analysed, but not without taking more time than she's sure she has. She needs to find the Doctor or the TARDIS. The vanishing stars aren't waiting around for her curiosity. The thing is though, maybe these people can help her. That is, if they aren't interested in immediately shooting her.

Rose means to move around the lab a bit more; doing a little recon, before the scientist comes back. She needs to find a place she can lay up and think about how best to approach and make allies. Time never moves the same between Universes, but the new jumpers are able to match her up to land within a 24 hour period in Pete's world. No matter how much time she spends here, it will be less than a day back at Torchwood. She's only had this new tech for the past three jumps, but it has made her observations much more thorough. Sometimes the Doctor hops around a given temporal location. Having a little extra time to suss out the trouble, greatly raises her odds of finding him.

Of course, sometimes she lands in a war zone and that initial hour for recharge can mean life or death. That had not been a fun jump. Appearing in a foxhole with three dead soldiers ranked pretty high as one of her worst days ever. Realising they were also children, children with guns had only made it worse. The hour of being pounded by mortars near at hand and the winging of bullets just over her head had earned Rose her first day off in a month. The look on Mickey's face when she'd jumped back covered in some poor kid's blood, unable to hear and obviously in shock herself had been one of _his_ worst days. But no one else had the chance that she did of finding the Doctor—it had to be her.

These thoughts are coursing through Rose's mind when she's arrested by the equations on the whiteboard. These are seriously complex. They are working on a dimensional project as well. Those chunks of variables are definitely representing the flux of energies between two parallel universes. She would recognise these anywhere. They are nearly identical to the first round of trials that lead to the cannon. Her new degrees in theoretical temporal physics and electrical engineering gave her a wide base of knowledge to build from. The tertiary degree in psychology rounded out her ability to also talk to people about what they were doing with the cannon, so she didn't come off as just some rude know-it-all—unlike her favourite alien.

Rose is so caught up in her perusal of the mathematics spread across the board that she has completely forgotten what she's about or the fact that she isn't alone. Reaching for the cloth to make a correction, she's startled by a voice behind her.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you, my dear?"

"Oh! Umm, sorry, maybe..I don't really know. Hello, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler," she says, stepping away from the board and painting on her most charming smile.

"Rose, what a lovely name and you're British. My wife was British. I just love the Brits. Best french fries, but they call them…What do you call them, my dear? I'm Dr. Walter Bishop, this is my lab and I am pretty sure you shouldn't be here. Would you like a liquorice?" he asks holding up a small white bag of red liquorice strings.

It is at this moment that Rose realises that he no longer has any trousers on.

"Chips, we call 'em chips. Umm, sure…thanks," she says reaching for the bag. "You don't have any trousers on, ya know?"

"Oh I know; it helps me breathe."

"Not wearin' any trousers helps ya breathe?"

"Indeed it does, they're so constrictive. Do you like Led Zeppelin? I was feeling like a little _Battle of Evermore_ tonight, or maybe some Puccini. Your choice, Petunia," he says as he wanders over to a very old, but apparently still functional record player. Vinyl, now there's something she hasn't seen since her mum sold their collection for groceries when she was little.

"Uh, sure, Zeppelin sounds good, unless you have the Ramones," she asserts, grinning at the strange old man.

He sort of reminds her a bit of the Doctor when he's in one of his distracted 'figuring out how everything ought to work' moods. This reminder gives her a pang of loneliness. Five years is a long time to pine away for a bloke, but as if any other man could hold a candle to her Doctor. She'll find him, that's all there is to it. She needs to save the Universe anyway, finding him will just be the bonus for all her hard work. Even if he's moved on, a life traveling with the Doctor is still worth it. Maybe she'll have the nerve to make him finish that sentence he'd started on that damn beach.

"The Ramones! Violet, you are a girl after my own heart," he enthuses, digging through his collection. With an exclamation of victory, he pulls End of the Century from his box and after fiddling with the player, _Do you Remember Rock N' Roll_ starts playing at a volume that renders conversation impossible.

This was the second time he'd gotten her name wrong, which makes her grin at his forgetfulness. She's really warming up to this adorable scientist, but the music is going to hinder her ability to charm him into helping her. Moving around the table to where he has his back to her, Rose pulls on his sleeve to get his attention before turning the music down to a more palatable level.

"Oh! You startled me. You're still here, and you're real. Interesting. What are you doing here again?"

"Yeah, I'm real. Is that an option around here?"

"Well, I dropped acid yesterday and I thought you might be a leftover. Have you ever done LSD, my dear? If not, you should; my most recent batch was quite…exhilarating," he says with a daft little smile.

"Ahh, no, thank you. I'll just have to take your word for it. I'm actually hoping you can help me." The nutter did acid yesterday. What sort of a scientific lab was this?

"Oh, helping. I like to help, but we are rather busy at the moment. What do you need? What were you about to do to Peter's equations? He's been working on that for weeks."

"Weeellll, have your stars started goin' out yet?"

"_Our_ stars," he repeats, a little blankly.

"Yeah, have any of your scientists started freakin' out about disappearin' stars and galaxies?"

"Not that I know of, but I am not a cosmologist. Currently we are working on inter-dimensional travel between our universe and the alternate universe next door."

"I know. It says that right here," Rose says, pointing at the white board. "It would help your equations to have the dimensional coordinates, as well of the space time fold differential. That's the part that's missin'…here," she says, pointing to a specific place between integers.

"How could you know that? I've never met you before," he states, beginning to get agitated. "You are probably still a figment of my mind You should go away now. I think I have to urinate again." And before she can even formulate a reply, the trouser-less Walter exits the lab again in the same direction as before which must indicate the direction of the loo. Good to know.

Okay, so who's Peter? These are apparently his equations. He must be another scientist, but really, what are they doing down here? Rose isn't really sure where here is, though she could guess America by his accent and his reference to _British_ people. He's a bit barmy, but mostly sweet.

Walter reenters the lab, and is surprised again by Rose's presence. "Are you still here, Orchid? What are you doing?" he asks, hurrying to her side at the white board, where she's making some adjustments. "Peter will be angry, you must stop."

"It's Rose and yes, I'm still here. I am adding the differentials I just mentioned; this will help with the travelin'. What I don't understand, though, is this large variable. Is it a machine? These variations here at the top of the board are all about what seems to imply an inter-reality gateway. One that is apparently functioning. These are all about bein' able to travel between without the gateway. I can tell ya right now, it isn't fun." Looking over to him, Rose can see that Dr. Bishops's mouth is hanging open. Whipping his head around to look at her, he starts backing away from her slowly.

"Oi, you alright, mate?"

"Are you an alien?" he asks quietly, the look on his face fluctuating between fascination and fear.

"Well, not in the way that you mean, but yeah, I'm not from this Universe. I'm from another parallel. The stars are going out. I finally made it far enough away that it hasn't started here yet, but it will. It's happening everywhere, and I need to get back to my original Universe. I have a friend there who can stop this."

"Your _original_ Universe and you have a friend who can stop the stars from going out?"

"Yes."

"Is he a scientist?"

"Yes, and so much more."

"Is _he_ an alien?"

"Have you met any aliens, Dr. Bishop?"

"Oh, I don't know, dear. Not in my lab, though we have had some very strange things lately. Would you like to see my porcupine man?" he asks, his desire to show off his work winning out for a moment. _Typical_, Rose thinks, but then he becomes agitated again and says angrily, "No wait! You need to leave. This is all classified by the FBI. You must go…immediately!"

"Rude! Trust me, I have clearance where I'm from. And, technically, everything I've told you is also classified; but I need your help, Dr. Bishop. I was pulled here by a power source that's similar to the one I'm…err, tracking. I have to stop the stars going out or the Universe will end…all of them; including yours. So, Dr. Bishop will you help me?"

"How about I make us some tea? Tea would be nice, don't you think, Daisy? Do you take lemon or milk? Oh, I'll make breakfast, too! I know I have some eggs somewhere and Gene will have the milk ready. I'll just…"

"Dr. Bishop, please," Rose interrupts his ramble that he's trying to distract her with. "I can leave anytime I want, but I was really hoping you could help me. I'm must be here for a reason."

The indecision is clear on Walter's face. He doesn't know what to do. Why did it have to be so late? Another few hours and Peter would be here. He would know what to do with this strange young woman. How did she get in here? The University is locked up for the night and there are usually agents around. What if she's working for that Jones fellow? He's told her too much already. Maybe he should call Olivia, no wait, she's out of town.

Wringing his hands, he turns from Rose and chooses to ignore her completely. Pulling out the kettle and tea, he begins the process of making tea. Perhaps she will vanish the same way she appeared, either way he gets a cup of tea.

He's just about to pour the water when he hears the doors in the hallway open and close and in walks Peter. Walter's so happy he could kiss him.

"Peter, Peter, I'm so glad your here!" Walters begins excitedly. "There is a strange woman here, who just popped out of thin air an hour ago. She's fiddled with your equations…stars going out…_aliens_, Peter. And she knows about the machine. I don't know what to do. What if she works for _him_?" Rose feels bad about worrying Walter. She realises now that he must not be quite right in the head. Seeing him cower next to the man who just walked in, the aforementioned Peter, saddens her.

Rose had turned from the board as soon as she also heard the doors. She and Peter are currently sizing each other up as Walter blithers on. Peter is about 6' 2" and very fit. He moves well, and he's pulled his hands from his pockets, keeping them free at his sides. Though as Walter throws himself to Peter's side in anxiety, he spares an eye to look at Walter reassuringly, placing a hand to his shoulder while still watching Rose warily.

"Walter, calm down. I'm sure everything's fine. She doesn't look like she's going to hurt us or your work. I'll find out, okay? Just calm down."

"Yes, son. You're right," he says, shaking his head. Leaning in close to Peter, he loudly whispers and rolls his eyes towards Rose, "I think she's an alien, Peter." Walter then moves past Peter and out of the room.

"Oi, mate, _she's_ right here and can hear you," she says, rolling her eyes and taking a couple of steps towards Peter. "I'm Rose Tyler. I'm not exactly an alien, thank you." Pointing at the board behind her, she asks, "These are you equations? Impressive work you have here." Putting her hand out to shake Peter's, he stays where he is, continuing his scrutiny. Seeing he's not ready for friendly gestures yet, Rose leans back against the counter, arms crossed, waiting.

"Could you remove your gun and your pack?" he asks her, eyeing her movements.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she says, "I could set my _stunner_ aside, s'not a gun with bullets. Will that make you feel better? My pack stays, but I won't go for it. Nothin' in there I need at the moment anyway."

Uncrossing her arms, she reaches in under her jacket and slowly unclips her standard issue Torchwood stunner, setting it out on the counter. Peter follows her with his eyes, but stays loose and ready about a meter away.

Peter glances at the gun and instantly knows it isn't like anything he's ever seen before. It's sort of shaped like a regular gun, but has an attached power source and more than one barrel. That's interesting and actually relaxes him further. She could have used that on him or Walter at any point. She moves like a soldier. She calls it a stunner, which should mean non-lethal and he can tell she isn't carrying any more weapons; other than herself maybe. She reminds him of Olivia a bit—the attractive exterior hiding the dangerous person beneath.

Taking another few moments to asses her, he opts to accept her offer and takes his own step forward, hand extended. "Peter Bishop. I apologise for the hesitancy, but we've dealt with some pretty weird circumstances lately…"

"Usually," pipes up Walter from the other side of the lab as he reenters.

"Usually, and it's made us a bit leery of strangers. Truthfully, I should call the FBI and have you arrested for trespassing in a classified lab, but I won't…for now."

A grin bursts across her face with a hint of tongue poking out, and Rose takes his hand firmly.

"Thanks, Peter. I don't really fancy a stay with your _feds_, nor a detention centre probably crawling with people that will want to poke me with needles and find out how I tick."

"Actually, you are in just that sort of place where we would poke you full of needles to find out how you tick," Walter tells her succinctly. "I've never met a real alien before, well of the outer space variety anyway. Does this mean I can have a blood sample? That would be lovely." With obvious enthusiasm, he picks up a hideously huge syringe.

"Just hold on Walter, let me talk to our _guest_ a bit before we start with the dissections, okay?" Peter asks eyeing the syringe and looking amusedly at Walter.

"Oh, fine," he pouts. "I'm going to go milk Gene." Grabbing a pale and leaving in a bit of a huff, Walter heads over to the corner containing the cow. A startled moo follows a few seconds later causing Peter and Rose to chuckle.

"So, Miss Tyler, Walter said you were interested in my equations, and what do you know about the machine?" he asks Rose directly.

"It's just Rose. So...you and Walter, he your dad?" Rose asks first, nodding toward where the sounds of milk splashing into the pale can be heard.

"Yes,…he is." Rose notices his slight hesitation and files it away. In a sense, he's just inadvertently answered one of her questions and she's about to put it to good use. The affection and smile reassure her that Peter does in fact care for Walter. This makes Rose want to trust him, so she decides on all or nothing. This is the first jump she's had that's placed her in a situation that could potentially help her more than just pointing her in the right direction.

"Alright Peter. I feel like I should trust you. Not really sure why, but I trust my instincts and I think you can help me, or maybe I'm here to help you. I'm not from this Universe; I come from a different one and not your parallel through the gateway either. So, if you have some time, I have a story to tell you," she says to him, cocking her head to one side and smiling at him. Then she drops her little nugget to drive her point home. "Then I'm going to ask for yours, because I know for a fact you aren't from here either."

* * *

**A/N: Had this idea bouncing around in my head and it would NOT leave me alone! I hope you enjoy it. It is more or less canon compliant with both shows and NOT part of my Sphere's 'verse. If you haven't watched Fringe, please do! All of them are on Netflix. It is smart, crazy, gorgeous, and the acting is top-notch. I loved it so much, I actually miss it. Being a Doctor Who fan I was amazed at how much similarity there was at times. And often I would think, "Oooo that would make the Doctor MAD!" Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crossover and any thoughts or criticisms are much appreciated. :-)**


	2. Do You Believe in Aliens?

**2 Do You Believe in Aliens?**

The stunned look of surprise that flashes across Peter's face is all Rose needs to confirm her suspicions. Every moment she spends in this alternate Universe, her unique senses are telling her one thing—it's wrong. Interestingly, those same senses are telling her that Peter is another flavour of wrong. He vibrates at a slightly different frequency to herself _and_ to the environment around them. She's starting to wonder if he might be from that parallel they're so fascinated with and that the gateway that connects to it. How that works out with Walter, who definitely harmonises with this Universe, makes no sense. Hopefully, Peter will enlighten her.

Nodding, but not replying to her assertion, he says, "I have time and Walter made tea. How about you fix yours and I'll go start a pot of coffee."

"I'll share the coffee with you if you don't mind. I'm a little knackered at the moment and tea from bags isn't going to cut it." The sentiment reminds him of his mother. She also despised tea bags and wasn't shy about letting people know it.

"Sure," he says with a little smile, moving to the coffee maker. How could she possibly know he's not from this Universe? Can she see the shimmer like Olivia could? Curiosity is both his and his father's weakness. He has to have her story now, and she's offered it up free of charge. She hasn't been at all threatening, and on instinct, he sort of wants to trust her. It might be just that reminder of Olivia, but Peter feels Rose is a good person. It's too bad that Olivia is in Chicago for the rest of the week visiting Rachel. She isn't going to be pleased that Rose was able to get passed the security, but he'll have more information before he tells her all about it.

Rose moves to lean against the counter that holds the coffee pot where Peter is working. The gorgeous smell of really great coffee already making her feel better. "So, where would you like me to start—the very beginning or just why I'm here?"

Laughing, he replies, "Well assuming that last part will happen toward the end of the entire story, how about you give it all to me. You're inclined to share, and I'm not inclined to only get pieces."

"Fair enough. Do you believe in aliens, Peter Bishop? And I mean the from another planet in another Galaxy variety," she asks him, watching him carefully.

"Ahhh, well, technically yes. I don't believe there is any way with a universe or universes as vast as ours that life could only exist on one planet."

"Good answer. The truth is there are billions and billions of inhabited planets and you'll need to believe that if you're going to believe the rest of my story. How do you feel about time travel since you seem well disposed to the idea of aliens?" Rose is impressed with the open-mindedness of his response; but he is a scientist, so it is more or less expected.

"Well, that one I currently have some experience with, so if those are the hardest to believe parts of your tale, we might be good. Billions, really? You know that for a fact?"

"Yep! A very living, strange, and perfectly wonderful fact. I've met and had dealings with loads of different species, but that gets ahead of the story. Let me start at the beginning. When I was 19…"

—∞—-

"Dimensionally transcendental…," Walter interrupts. "Peter, _imagine_ what I could with that. Pockets that are bigger on the inside…boxes…drawers…closets! Oh…the possibilities! " Walter hunches up in his delight like he's hugging himself internally. He's so cute, Rose giggles at him.

Walter had joined them early on in the story, pulling a rolly-chair over, completing the little circle. He would gasp and coo in comment, but hadn't interrupted until now.

"That's not all, Dr. Bishop. The ship is sentient, too. She translates languages, makes the most amazing cuppa, and more or less safely navigates all of Time and Space," Rose explains with a soft smile of reminiscence.

"In the…Vortex, you called it?" Peter asks.

"Yep."

"Walternate's world had what they called vortexes, but I gather this is different." Peter says thoughtfully.

"I don't really know. The Doctor wouldn't talk about it much. He said the 'how' wasn't important, just that it was there. He mentioned once that the Time Lords opened it, but then he also said they invented Black Holes," Rose says with shrug. "I think it was a type of wormhole that lets you move forwards and back in time, throughout all of it. We've not been able to recreate anythin' like it in our lab. It may be a plane that we just can't access yet, as opposed to a manipulatable force. We'll…most of the time, but I'll get to that in a bit," she says with a smile.

"And the TARDIS accesses it easily?" Walter jumps in. Rose can see the wheels spinning in both Walter and Peter's minds. It's really rather adorable to watch other people thinking so hard for once. She'd spent years doing just that working on the Cannon.

"Yep."

"But she looks like a blue Police Call Box from 1950's England?" Peter asks incredulously.

"Yep! See, She has this thing called a chameleon circuit, but it's broken. The Doctor…," and Rose launches back into her narrative.

—∞—-

"Wait, wait! He regenerated? And you held the Vortex within yourself? Regenerated? What does that mean? I mean I know what _I_ think it means, but this man is an alien—a 900 year old alien! Please, tell you can explain, Tulip?" Walter asks beseechingly.

"Well, I can explain a little. I mean he didn't go into too much detail later and I was freaking out at the time. Afterwards, we got so busy I never thought to ask about it again. I think he kept me busy on purpose."

"Why do you think that, Rose?" Peter asks.

"Don't interrupt her, Peter! I want to know about regeneration!" Walter says in a huff, shooting his son mutinous looks.

"It's okay Dr. Bishop. I promise I'll tell you what I know," she says, reaching out to squeeze Walter's arm where they're folded across his chest.

"Thank you, dear, but you can call me Walter. We're friends now, I think. Friends with a friendly alien…that's nice, but if there's any anal probing, I get a blood sample; fair's fair," he replies, patting her hand.

"I'll call you Walter, as soon as you get my name right, mate; and I'll put a hold on that anal probe, if that's alright with you?" Rose teases him.

Peter snorts in laughter and Rose tries her best to explain how the Doctor didn't like emotional messes and how he ran from them. Dragging her along was a brilliant distraction for both of them, until they ran out of time.

—∞—-

"We have some experience with the integration of man and machine, don't we, Peter? But, I think I'll count ourselves the luckier for not encountering these Cybermen or Daleks. So far all of our oddities have been disappointingly terrestrial in origin, my dear," Walter tells Rose.

"Trust me, Dr. Bishop, you aren't really disappointed," Rose says succinctly.

—∞—-

Walter needs a break eventually, announcing he must urinate before he wets himself again. Upon his return, he decides they all need a break and goes to make popcorn. Going about the familiar task, his mind is awhirl with what he has learned from their guest so far. Hydrangea is completely insane! Total cellular regeneration and cyborgs he can wrap his head around, but the Time Vortex, sentient space ships, looking into the heart of said sentient spaceship to have your wishes granted…ish—c-r-a-z-y crazy!

But this is better than Close Encounters of the Third Kind; and good stories deserve popcorn. Maybe he should do a little more acid; then there would be pictures, too! Deciding against the acid, Walter pulls out his air popper and makes an enormous bowl while Peter and Rose go to the loo. Walter even takes the opportunity to put his trousers back on since they keep whinging about it, but it's only because his legs are getting cold.

Rose returns first and perches back up on her stool. She hasn't told her entire story to anyone since…well, since she first got stranded and started working at Torchwood. Her team needed to know they could trust her, and the story concocted by her father about her origins may have satisfied the press, but members of a super-secret government agency knew better; they needed the truth.

Telling Peter and Walter lightens her emotional load a bit. It's nice to be honest with people, and so far they appear very accepting. She already knows they're FBI, and Walter mentioned a porcupine man, so maybe they've had some experiences that have prepared them for the likes her. As much as they are hanging on her every word, she's just as curious about them.

Peter comes back and immediately hops up on his stool as well. Walter returns with the popcorn and after all three enjoy a hot handful, Walter says, "So we were just to where the Doctor went into the pit and the Ood were being weird. This is so exciting. The Ood brood. The Good, the Ood, and the Ugly." Laughing to himself at his own hilarity, Walter continues munching on popcorn as Rose picks up where she left off.

"This is when the devil, which turned out to be some ancient trapped evil being, possessed a man and prophesied that I would die in battle. In a sense, he was right." Scrubbing her face with her hands, she looks up and smiles at the two men. "It's all downhill from here really. Are you sure you want all the details? I could skip around to the main points."

"That's up to you, Rose. It's obviously upsetting. If it's too much, abridge it for us," Peter offers, sensing Rose's growing tension.

"No, nooooo!" Walter whines. "I want to know everything…all the details. Would you like some of my Brown Betty? It would help relax you?" Walter offers with a mischievous little smile.

"Walter, I don't think Rose is interested in partaking of your weed," Peter replies, rolling his eyes.

"Weed?" Rose asks, unfamiliar with the term.

"His marijuana. He's been growing his own; part of his self medicating," Peter observes, shaking his head affectionately at Walter.

"Oh! No thank you, Walter, but I really appreciate the offer. I'm good," Rose hastens to assure Walter, but is completely uninterested. "This was almost 6 years ago for me; I'm good. Okay, so where was I. Oh, right the end of the adventure on Krop Tor…"

—∞—-

The windows are starting to lighten as Rose gets to telling them about the dimension cannon. She'd glossed over her years on Pete's World. Other than getting a baby brother, and her degrees, everything was very normal and domestic; that is until the stars began going out. Well, she did start the dimension cannon project, defend the Earth from alien invasions periodically and negotiate treaties or help those stranded by the Rift…but everything else…just domestics.

"So we locked onto a strong power source, hoping it was the TARDIS, and I landed here in the hallway," she says, pointing out the door. "I saw all your equipment and knew I was in a lab, but it was your whiteboard that gave me the idea that we might be able to help each other. Some of your equations are very similar to those that started our cannon project."

"A dimension cannon…what an intriguing name. Sounds like it should be exciting and painful. Do you wear brightly coloured spandex?" Walter asks, brightening.

"Ahh, no; no spandex. Sorry, Walter. It was painful to begin with, but I'm getting better at it. No one else can handle it, just me. And the TARDIS knows me, so I am banking on her noticing my return to the correct Universe and helping."

"A sentient space and time ship, now _that_ is far out," Peter says. Raising his hands quickly at the furrow in Rose's brow, he says, "I didn't say I don't believe you. That's just one of the most fantastic points…well, along with a whole host of other ones. Anyway, how do you think we can help each other?"

"Well, I think that completely depends on your story, Peter Bishop. How about you dazzle me with _your_ impossible tale over breakfast?" she asserts, grinning winningly at him.

At Rose's innocent invitation, Walter's head whips up, startled. Moving rapidly, he places himself between Peter and Rose, forcing Peter to back up a couple of steps.

"Walter? Walter! What are you doing?" Peter asks, trying not to trip over his stool.

"You will not ensnare my son with your alien vagenda, Begonia! He is going to marry Olivia and live happily ever after. Down, you harpy!" Raising his hands above his head, Walter threatens Rose with a whisk.

Rose was off of her stool and poised behind it as soon as Walter moved so quickly towards her. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape at his tirade, she stares at him for a moment. Her eyes flitting back and forth between father and son as Peter tries to wrestle the whisk away from Walter before he hurts himself or anyone else, admonishing him the whole time for being ridiculous. Finally, she can't contain it any longer and bursts into gales of laughter, clutching her sides and hanging on to the counter.

Both men freeze in surprise at her outburst. Walter abruptly lets go of the whisk and turns away, embarrassed. Peter is uncertain what to do, worry about his father's violent moment or that Rose just came unhinged.

Gasping for breath, Rose reaches out a hand to Walter, and tries to explain between pants. "Oi, I needed that! Walter, 'm sorry. Really…please…"-giggle- "so sorry. Vagenda? Really? I can't believe you thought I was makin' a move on Peter. I'd assumed you'd come along…it's breakfast, you daft man. People do go out to breakfast in alternate Americas don't they?"

"Well, you…you were _flirting_," Walter says gruffly, uncomfortable with the scrutiny and the teasing when it's at his expense.

"Walter, why do you think she's leaping through dimensions looking so hard for the Doctor?" Peter asks his father, now that he realises what the problem was.

"Because the stars are going out and apparently he's the only one who can stop it. I was paying attention, Peter," Walter snaps indignantly. His brain may not be exactly as it once was, but _he's_ the genius in the room thank you, and he doesn't like talking about people who may be smarter than him. People…aliens. Maybe it's okay if they're alien. He'll have to ponder that one.

"Yes, I know you were," Peter says with infinite patience and his little smile. "But it's more than that for her, she's in love with him and she's desperate to be reunited. Am I right?" he asks, glancing over to Rose. The stunned expression says enough, even before her slow nod.

"Sound familiar, Walter?" Peter asks, turning back to his dad. "I recognised what Rose wasn't saying between what she was telling us because it's exactly like what I went through for Olivia. I only just got her back. I wish the same for you, Rose. I really do. I couldn't stand the thought of her not being in my life, but it all worked out. We're good," he finishes, flashing a grin at Rose that chases the moment's melancholy from his face.

Looking sheepish for his outburst, Walter pats Peter on the shoulder. "Yes, yes, you are right." Turning to Rose, he nods his head at her and gives her a hesitant smile, "I'm sorry, Rosebud. You two go have breakfast. This old fool needs a little rest. I'll have a nap. Astro's off today, so don't hurry back." Hunching into himself a little, he shuffles off to his room. Both Rose and Peter watch him go, feeling equally bad for him.

Shaking himself, Peter pivots back toward Rose. "Sorry about that; it's been a really difficult couple of months and he isn't always strong," he says, apologising for his father.

"Understood. It's alright, really. You should hear my mum when she's on a tear! She can pin your ears back with a look, she can," Rose tells him, brightening the room with her tongue touched grin.

"Ha! I bet. So, feel like breakfast at Boston's best and not so famous diner down the street?" Peter asks as he picks up his jacket heading for the door.

"Boston? Is that where I am? Well, fancy that! Anywhere that we can talk, has good coffee, and preferably chips…um french fries, sounds great. Lead on." Grabbing her pack and placing her stunner in it, she follows Peter out of the lab, through the corridors, and past a couple of surprised federal agents into a gorgeous early Spring morning.

* * *

**A/N: I finished writing this story and it is 6 chapters! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :-) **

**Remember, reviews = love. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks! :-)**


	3. Razor-sharp Butterflies

**3 Razor-sharp Butterflies**

The diner that Peter takes her to is just like something from the movies, all shiny chrome and glass—Rose is instantly in love. The smell of frying potatoes greets them as they walk in, along with the aroma of coffee and bacon. Rose's only previous experience with the US was a couple of years ago on a mission for Torchwood; but she had never left the military base, and the food had been tolerable if boring. The glorious smells of this restaurant has her mouth already watering in anticipation.

"Oh this place smells gorgeous," she enthuses as she and Peter find a lucky booth toward the back of the restaurant. It's early enough that the diner isn't busy yet, but more people are filing in steadily after them.

"Olivia and I love this place. Walter would too, but leaving the lab isn't his favourite thing, though he's getting better at it. We'll bring him some danish and he'll act like it's his birthday," Peter says with a smile while glancing at the menu before setting it down. He knows what he's going to get.

After helping Rose decide on what to order, they enjoy a moment with the fresh coffee before Peter inhales deeply, preparing for his turn at storytelling. Rose beats him to it by asking the question that's actually at the heart of everything.

"So you're from a parallel universe and experienced in time travel; makes you a bit different from your friends, yeah?" Rose asks him, smiling into her coffee.

"You could say that, but I'm not alone in being unique. How did you know? Olivia can tell sometimes, but her the ability comes and goes. She calls it a shimmer," Peter explains.

"Oh, I don't see anythin'. I feel it. You vibrate at a different frequency than this Universe."

"Walter would launch into an explanation using tuning forks," Peter says with a grin. "We just went over this last week. This Universe vibrates in the key of 'C', the Alternate in 'G.'"

"Good to know; my alternate is the key of 'B' and the Prime is 'A.' With a potential of infinite parallels though I would assume there's some kind of overlap, but who knows?" Rose says with a shrug.

"How could you tell the difference?" Peter asks wondering about her ability.

"Dunno. I started noticin' the differences after the first few jumps with the cannon. I assume it is something I got from Bad Wolf. Comes in handy, though. If the situation I jump into is bad, I can just lay low for a bit, and know if I'm in the correct Universe. Hasn't happened yet, but I think I'll know instantly when I'm back in the Prime. Just a feelin' I have," Rose says softly, gazing into her coffee.

"Why do you call your original Universe the Prime?" Peter asks after their food has been delivered.

"The Doctor's people, the Time Lords, used to be able to travel at will between parallels. The Prime is the only Universe with Time Lords. The Doctor said his species was one of the oldest in all the Universes; billions of civilised years apparently, but he wouldn't talk about them often. I learned more from Jack and gleaned the rest," Rose tells him in explanation.

Peter stares at her with his forkful of egg halfway to his mouth, slightly agape. Putting the fork back down, he looks at her intensely for a moment when he says quietly, "And he had to destroy his people and his home." Peter shakes his ahead and looks back up at Rose with an understanding look. "I had to make the same decision, but I was able to find a different solution. I'm getting ahead of myself, though; should probably start at the beginning as well."

"Weeell, that's how I did it; no reason to be a copycat," Rose teases. "If it involves timeline weirdness, sometimes the linear explanation isn't the easiest, as you saw with my own story. What year is it here, by the way? I meant to ask earlier."

"2012. When is it for you?" Peter asks. He hadn't thought about those potential defferences yet. The look of surprise on Rose's face makes him wonder.

"Well, Pete's world runs faster than the Prime by a few years. It was 2014 when I jumped last night, morning for me. But I'm tryin' to reach the Doctor as close to when I was lost as possible, so I'm aiming for 2008 or 9. And we are only workin' with the Earth in our search. It presented too many conflicting variables to try and find the TARDIS anywhere in time and space, so we're narrowin' our parameters quite a bit. This bein' 2012 is interesting. I can't imagine why I was pulled here. It was a pretty weird jump, but I've never been this far outside our parameters before." Shrugging, she starts eating thoughtfully.

Peter and Rose save the rest of the conversation until after the meal, except for commenting about the food. Rose is thrilled with hash browns. She'll have to see if she can't make them when she gets back. Finishing, their coffee is warmed up, and Rose encourages Peter to begin.

"Before I get started, can you explain a little how the Dimension Cannon works?" he asks.

"I have a really helpful analogy that works pretty well and made the Torchwood board happy, though it's horribly simplified," she says smiling. "It makes it sound safer than it is, but I'll save the technical conversation for when we're back to your lab and the whiteboard." Nodding his agreement, she continues, "Think of the cannon like your hand when you're skipping stones across a lake. It takes an enormous amount of power to punch through the Universal walls, but the cannon opens a hole and shoots me out across the Void skimming past the Universal walls. The Void is the space between Universes. When my jumper finds the signal we've tuned it to, I drop out of the Void into that Universe—plop! A rubbish explanation, but you get the gist of it."

"My God," Peter says slowly, brow furrowed. "Rubbish is right, there's no way that's at all safe. In fact, it's hideously dangerous!"

"It's not like I have a choice, Peter. I'm not just doin' it for the Doctor. I miss him…so, so much, but I wouldn't risk the destruction of Universes even for him…or him, me," she replies with a sad smile. This time Peter can see the haunted and painful depths of Rose's despair and loss. She's previously hidden it well in distracting grins and easy banter, but now he can see that she doubts her own success, no matter her determination.

Reaching out in sympathy, Peter squeezes Roses arm where they are crossed on the table. "Rose, you'll succeed. I have a feeling you'll see your Doctor soon. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, either."

"Thanks, Peter," she says quietly, trying to smile bravely. Taking a deep breath, she prompts Peter again, "Don't think you can distract me, Peter Bishop. Spill."

Smiling, he takes a deep breath and leaps in to his own impossible tale. "Right, so in 2008, I was hip deep in this con I was running in Baghdad when Olivia came and drug me home to …," Peter begins.

—∞—-

"Holy shit, Peter, and I thought some of the stuff the Doctor and I saw was weird. I even got turned into a statue once, but see-through half-dead traitors, mental razor butterflies, Walter's porcupine man…? Blimey!" Rose comments, shaking her head.

"Oh and the porcupine man that Walter mentioned last night isn't even the same one. Well, it is, but not…well, I'll get there," Peters says, getting tripped on the differing timeframes.

"Yeah, sorry. You must have been so worried for Olivia," she says sympathetically.

"Oh, yes, but in so many ways," Peter replies softly, almost to himself. "Anyway, there was plenty more weird cases. I've only scratched the surface. We haven't gotten to…" he continues.

—∞—-

"Zeppelins? Your alternate next door has zeppelins?" Rose asks incredulous.

"Ya, and the Statue of Liberty is still copper coloured, not green like ours."

"Pete's World has zeppelins, too, but the US doesn't have the Statue of Liberty. After Queen Victoria was killed, the States invaded France for some reason. The French weren't so happy with that, as you can imagine. Relations only got better between the two recently, but I don't think they'll be makin' 'em statues anytime soon."

"Wow! So many little things that can be different. It was strange being there in the parallel. It did _feel_ right, like you said. And my mom was still alive." Peter gives a sad little smile at Rose's gasp. "It was…enlightening, to say the least. My first Walternate, as my dad calls him, was not a good man. He was the antithesis to my Walter. I started getting hints of that when my Olivia burst in to rescue me," he reminisces with a fond smile that falters after a moment. "It gets worse though. When we returned, we couldn't know they had captured my Olivia and switched her with theirs. Walter called her Fauxlivia once we figured it out, but that wasn't until after…"

—∞—-

"Oh my God, Peter! So this is a completely different timeline for everyone except you and now at least Olivia knows, or remebers. I'm so glad that all worked out. Blimey, you had me on the edge of my seat," Rose says with a grin.

"Tell me about it!" Peter agrees. "I still have no idea how I found a way back, and the machines are still working for now, but I'm afraid we're going to have to turn them off to keep Jones from destroying everything…again! It always seems like the shit hits the fan as soon as it starts getting better."

"I know that feeling well. I think I know why you were brought back, though, Peter," Rose says thoughtfully.

"Oh? Care to share?"

"Well, in the other timeline, the machine was created _only_ for you by Walter, yeah? That happens in the future and the past. The alternate must have been created sometime after the components were buried, which isn't too hard to believe since he used that wormhole in Central Park to go _way_ back in time," she says laughing. "Anyway, because they were only created for you, they can't work without you. The fact they existed meant that you had to; it was a paradox. And since Olivia is the only person that can manipulate them other than yourself, she's part of the paradox. I think she retained the memories of the vanished timeline when it was reset in her subconscious. You said she was dreaming you, right? I think the proximity to the paradox of the machines brought the memories back. She literally remembered you back into existence, relieving the paradox. Can't have the machines…without the Peter Bishop."

"You'd think Walter would have remembered me, though he said could see and hear me in reflections on things. I don't remember anything. For me it was like I was lost in a dream. I'm aware of something, but I have no memories of whatever limbo I was in."

"I'd agree about Walter, but as you said his mind is not as resilient as it could be. I can't explain why he wouldn't remember as well, since he obviously was connected to you. Maybe the damage to his psyche was too extensive…wait! Did he go to the parallel anytime before you returned?" Rose asks, having an idea.

"No, I don't think so. Oh!" Peter says in realisation. "He didn't experience the paradox inherent in the proximity to the machine! Once I returned it wouldn't have effected him the same way." Running his hands through his hair, he looks up at Rose with an obvious lightening to his entire demeanour. "Rose, you have no idea how being able to tell someone all of this has helped. Olivia knows all the circumstances, but it's different when you can talk it out. Thank you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual, Peter Bishop. Knowing you actually understand how I feel about the Doctor, tempered by my responsibilities is amazingly cathartic. It makes a big difference talking to someone who doesn't secretly think you're completely mental or at the very least, a bit daft."

"Agreed, I wish Olivia was here. I would love for you to meet her."

"Me, too," Rose says, smiling at him. "It's interesting that with the reset, all the parallel versions of your people turned out to be nicer than before; well, except for alt-Nina, blimey that was ugly," Rose commiserates. "I'm glad, though. If you have to seal the breach, it makes it easier to know your sister reality is in good hands."

"I hadn't thought about that, but you're right, it does. I just hope the damage continues to repair itself."

"I think it will. In fact, it is the repairing that gives me hope that I'll be successful."

"How's that?" Peter asks, confused.

"I think the reason that any of Walter and Bell's work around the Universal divide was successful was because of the damage currently being done to all of the Universes. Whatever is causing the stars to go out is not held back by something as flexible as time," Rose tries to explain. "When I'm successful in finding the Doctor and we fix whatever is happening, all of the breaches will close and damage should begin to correct itself. The other Universe beginning to heal may be a reflection of that, or I'm going to tell m'self that, anyway," Rose finishes with a slightly dinted smile.

Peter blinks a couple of times, processing. "So you think the gateway would close anyway?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what would happen with the machines still active," she says, brows furrowing in thought.

"I think I do. Let's head back to the lab and see if we can't work this all out. I've been so worried about closing the gateway as the only way to stop Jones, it would never have occurred to me that we would have needed to anyway. I think you just saved our two Universes from a completely different threat… that is if we can stop Jones."

"What a nutter! I am so sorry you have to deal with him twice."

"Right? You ready? I'll grab Walter's danish or we'll be in trouble," Peter says, getting up to pay the bill and grab the treats. Rose nods and retrieves her coat and backpack.

The walk back to the lab is uneventful, though Peter has to do some quick talking to get Rose back past the FBI agents stationed at the doors. Rose holds her laughter back and does her best to look like a starstruck student from the UK to see _the_ Walter Bishop! She didn't even have to use the psychic paper she still had. Luckily, she carried her University ID just for situations like this; it was even marked the same year—how convenient!


	4. Massive Manoeuvring

**4 Massive Manoeuvring **

Walter is just as thrilled with the danish as Peter said he would be. Prancing around the lab to the strains of _Ziggy Stardust_, Rose is thoroughly amused with his childlike delight. Again, she's strongly reminded of her Doctor. She hopes Peter's right and she'll find him soon. Her well of hope is getting a little shallow.

Heading toward a back corner of the lab, Rose follows Peter. Rounding the edge of a wall, she sees every surface is covered with drawings, schematics, and pieces of equations—all in various sizes and conditions.

"So this is the dimensional gateway?" Rose asks, peering at one of the sketches of the machine.

"No, the gateway is a portion of stable transition between the machines on either side of the divide. At one point I know that I knew what it was I had to do to create the gateway, but now I don't. It was lost with the reset. It's one of the reasons we're leery to shut them down. I don't know how to turn them on again. But that's not why we're here," he says, turning back to his desk and unearthing a computer. Booting it up, he turns back to Rose while it does its thing.

Rose is doing slow circles taking in all the various pieces of information littering the area.

"You were a bit obsessed when you did…this," she observes, waving a hand to the dynamic chaos filling the area. "Why?"

"Ahh, yeah; I guess I was obsessed. I haven't been in this corner in a couple of weeks. Not since…well, not since I was told that this Olivia _is_ my Olivia and she chose to keep her past memories." He takes a moment to look around as well before answering her. "I thought the only way I could return to my Olivia was to go back to my timeline and I thought I could only do it with the machine."

"I gotchya. You were here because of the machine, so the only way back was through it again—makes sense. I bet your glad you don't have to though."

"Absolutely! I don't remember exactly what I had to do, but I remember the impressions that it wasn't terribly pleasant."

"Of course not, ya daft man. I can tell by these equations that you know exactly how much power you were channeling through your body. We're not meant to do that, you know," Rose says matter of factly.

"Listen to who's talking! Miss 'I punch through the Void like a skipping stone in nothing but the clothes I put on today,'" Peter replies with a touch of amused sarcasm. They are both perfectly aware of the incredibly dangerous risks they were willing to take.

"The things you do for love, yeah?" Rose says with a soft smile. "So is that thing up yet? I assume you're wanting to run some simulations."

"Yes, exactly, and yes it is. So let me set it up with the parameters of an outside force…closing the walls between Universes…instantly…and with no warning. Okay, let's see what it…Oh! Well, I guess that answers that." Rose joins Peter at the monitor watching as he runs the simulation again.

Peter and Rose are both pouring over the data retrieved from the experiment. A person with no idea what they were looking at could easily read the end result—a cascade of zeros—as a very bad outcome.

"Badda big boom!" Rose says, trying to lighten the mood.

"You think? More than big; if these results are correct, the instability caused by the instant reversal of the interaction between the two machines would shred the cohesion in the fabric of our two Universes causing the total collapse of both in a matter of seconds."

Rose pales at the implications. Peter, looking up from the screen at her, is visibly shaken as well.

"They are probably going to decide to shut the machines down anyway because of Jones, but I will stop from looking for other solutions. It's been interesting, but it's time to say goodbye." Peter almost feels relief at the decision.

"Will you tell them?" Rose asks.

"Only if they decide to keep them running and take our chances that we'll stop Jones on our own," Peter answers.

"When do you think that will happen?"

"Within the next couple of weeks would be my guess."

Nodding, Rose glances again at the readouts and the schematics for the machines.

"In that case, I want to see them."

Looking at her intently for a moment, Peter starts running scenarios in his head for how to make that happen.

"Why?"

"Mostly for pure scientific curiosity. You lot 've done something amazing here and I want to see it, but I also want to…I dunno…I just feel like I should. I'm almost drawn to these images. I just have a feeling I should see them. Does that make sense?" Rose asks. She feels a bit awkward about it really, but she can't shake the feeling now that she's this close.

"Yes," he says. "I feel the same way anytime I'm near them, but they are tuned to me."

"Yeeesss…," she draws it out while she's thinking. "Do you know what sort of energy it is they produce?"

"I don't know that they've named it. The Massive Dynamic scientists are never particularly forthcoming about their studies," Peter responds with a snort.

"I'm sure not; we at Torchwood aren't either. It's one of the problems with huge secret organisations. So, can you get me in?"

"Officially or unofficially?" Peters asks, eyeing her speculatively.

"Does it matter?" Rose replies with mischief dancing in her eyes.

"No, I guess not. I'm just trying to decide if I ask Olivia now or tell her later."

"Truthfully, Peter, I'd hate to get you in trouble, but I can't stay forever. I vote for later, but I won't be around for the fallout, so your decision."

Taking a breath and scrubbing his face a moment, Peter considers his options. There really is only one choice then.

"Alright, let me call Nina."

—∞—-

An hour later at Massive Dynamic, Peter, Rose, and a nervous Walter are ushered into Nina Sharpe's office.

"Good morning, Peter. Walter," she greets them with a friendly smile. "So you must be the Rose Tyler, Peter mentioned," Nina says, standing to reach out a hand toward Rose, obviously sizing her up.

"Hello!" Rose quips. "I really appreciate you seeing us on such short notice, Ms. Sharpe."

"Of course, and call me Nina. Please, have a seat." Gesturing to the other chairs, she resumes her own.

"So, Peter tells me you'd like to see the gateway and the machines," Nina begins, getting directly to the reason for their visit.

"Yes, please," Rose replies with a cheeky grin.

"I see. The problem is, Miss Tyler, that they are a national secret and the fact you know about them is disconcerting at best. The fact that _Rose Tyler_ doesn't exist now makes it alarming. So, you see my dilemma," Nina says, spreading her hands in the air.

"Indeed I do. See, I was there when Peter called you, that wasn't a secret, so I know that you have no information on me. But I have come prepared to barter for my visit to the gateway."

"Really, Miss Tyler? What do you have that Massive Dynamic would be willing to let a complete stranger into the most heavily guarded and fortified location on the planet…technically two planets?" Nina asks, but Rose doesn't miss the glint of curiosity that flashes through Nina's otherwise perfectly genial mask.

Rose gets a knowing smile on her face. She's actually having a great time. She's used to this sort of verbal and mental sparing when she's negotiating treaties with alien species. She's very good at it. Unfortunately, Rose is feeling pressed for time; so instead of indulging in the amusing back and forth, she gets right to the point.

"Weeeelllll, let's see…where to start. You told Peter, that as far as you know, there have been no astronomical anomalies, but there will be if I don't fulfil my mission. I'm going to give you a very abridged version of my reasons for being here that these two have already heard, but don't despair, I know Walter recorded the entire conversation we had last night." Walter nearly falls out of his chair at the revelation. He was sure he hadn't been noticed; apparently, he was wrong. "And that will give you much more in depth information. Your interpretation of it will completely depend on whether you believe me right now, though. May I continue?"

Rose feels just a little bad about throwing Walter under the bus. She'll have to apologise later, but it turned out to be a brilliant stroke of luck that he provided her with such a tool, and there isn't anything in her story that would damage their reality. A little dose of extraterrestrial tolerance would be good for them.

Nina's eyes have narrowed a bit and she glances back and forth between a clearly embarrassed Walter, an amused but openly unperturbed Peter, and a clearly confident Rose Tyler.

"Yes, I will hear you out, but that doesn't mean I agree to this, especially in the light that you are deliberately keeping Olivia out of the loop." Nina's tone clearly conveys her disapproval and the barb was well placed as Peter winces a little .

"Only for now," Peter assures her. "I plan on telling her everything. I just…" Sighing heavily, he looks at Nina beseechingly. "You know how long it took to persuade her to go to Rachel's. If I call her with this, she'll be on the first plane she can get them to let her on. I believe Rose, and I trust that she has no interest in harming us, the gate, or anyone else involved."

Nina visibly relaxes back in her chair and nods at Rose to begin. Peter's assertion has gone a long way to convincing her. He doesn't trust easily and Nina trusts his judgment.

"Right, let's see." Taking a breath, Rose launches into her story, albeit a much shorter version. Nina's eyes get big right off the bat since she started with, "At the age of 19, in the year 2005, I began traveling my Universe with a 900 year old alien in a sentient time and space ship called the TARDIS. That stands for…"

Managing to condense the story to a twenty minute, semi-linear, mostly accurate version impresses even Rose. The stunned look on Nina's face does not immediately reassure her of her success, though. Thinking back over the tale, she worries that maybe it was too condensed, maybe a little too flip. Inwardly grimacing, Rose mentally prepares to try and repair any mistakes she may have just made.

"Walter?" Nina asks, turning her gaze to the obviously bored man doing lazy circles in his chair.

Startled out of his reverie, Walter looks up sharply at Nina's questioning tone. "Yes?"

"Do you believe her story, Walter?" Nina asks gently.

"Oh! Oh, yes, Nina," Walter responds enthusiastically. "I find Zennia's story extraordinary, but absolutely, I believe her completely. Bigger on the inside pockets, Nina! Imagine what we could do," he says with obvious excitement. She has no idea what pockets has to do with anything, but that's Walter.

Looking over to Peter, she asks, "And how long was the unabridged version you received last night?"

"Hours. Rose arrived around 1AM. I couldn't sleep so I came over to see what Walter was working on and she'd been there about 15 minutes according to Walter. I didn't know he'd recorded everything though," he says with a smirk. "Sorry, Rose."

"No worries, I would have done the same," she replies, grinning at Peter and Walter. Walter sighs, happy that he isn't in trouble. He hadn't really thought about what he was doing. He just didn't want to miss anything.

"Alright, Rose. I will take your tale at face value, considering I get the unabridged version later."

"Thank you, _Nina_, but I have more to offer," Rose says getting a mischievous look on her face. "Peter, do you mind being my guinea pig?"

He stills a moment, and then a grin splits his features. "You're about to shoot me in demonstration?"

"Yep!"

"Stunner, right?" he asks, making sure.

Pulling said gun out of her pack, everyone sits up a little straighter as the strange weapon comes into sight.

"The only way to kill you with it would be to repeatedly beat you around the ears, but I think we'll forgo that

bit," Rose teases him.

"Thanks," he says sarcastically, standing up and moving to a more open part of the floor.

"My pleasure," she replies with a snort. "Alright, so this is a standard issue stun gun from my organisation. I wouldn't normally do this, but I can tell by the tech I've seen that this is well within your capabilities. We created it without any alien augmentation, so I don't feel like I'm giving you any unfair advantages. Do you understand the difference?" she asks Nina directly.

"I understand the potential hazards, yes," Nina agrees, very interested in the stun gun. It looks like nothing she's ever seen and _that_ is intriguing. "And you're positive this won't hurt Peter?"

"Yep! As part of our training, we all have to experience all three levels of the stunner so we know what to expect if a badey takes our weapon."

"One question, Rose," Nina asks, raising a finger. "What other weapons do you carry with you?"

Rose takes a moment, considering. The question is a good one and after Peter's tale, she understands the reasons behind it. The situations the Fringe team have been in have been extremely dangerous, but a stunner could have answered more questions since it tends to leave more perps alive. But even her missions require lethal force sometimes; it just is never her first option.

"You'll get more of a complete answer when you hear the tape Walter made—Peter asked the same question," she replies, smiling at Peter. "The quick answer is violence should never be the first response. The Doctor taught me that. Humans tend to strike out first at what we don't understand and hope we can learn from the leftovers. Violence breeds more violence, and some of the species out there can squash the entire planet in a second." Rose clicks her fingers for emphasis. "When I'm on a mission, I carry a blaster as well, but never on the jumps, because time can be rewritten and my time in any one location is limited. Our interactions now may enhance certain aspects of your future, but I doubt they will drastically change things. In fact, if anything, I hope that my visit will make your first alien encounters easier. It will happen, I'm surprised it hasn't already," Rose finishes with a shrug. The guarded look in Nina's expression makes Rose wonder if it hasn't already. Ah well, they need to make their own mistakes. Hopefully they won't take out the planet.

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Nina, Rose turns back toward Peter after Nina's nod of approval.

"Peter?" she asks calmly.

"I'm ready, Rose. Anything I should expect?" Peter asks, eyeing the weapon.

"Well, here's the fantastic part. It has three settings. One will just shock the nervous system. The subject will be paralysed but able to speak. Two is higher powered. The subject will be stunned and immobile, but not unconscious. Three is the highest setting and will render the subject completely unconscious. It is a slightly different frequency for each blast, thus the three different barrels. The best part is this dial," she shows all three of them the dial on the side. "This allows you to determine the length of time either of these effects will last. I am going to paralyse Peter for 1 minute. Ready?"

Peter is still wearing an interested expression with no hint of fear. "Go ahead, Rose. I trust you."

Aiming at the centre of his chest, Rose fires. A short burst of purple energy pops out of the top most barrel and strikes Peter, straight on. He gets a surprised look on his face as he wavers and then crumples to the floor. Walter and Nina rush to his side past Rose.

"Peter, are you alight?" Walter asks, patting his son with his hands, wearing a worried expression. Nina has concern writ on her face, but is observing quietly. Rose moves up to their sides.

"Peter, can you hear me?" Rose asks.

"Yes. You didn't say it would itch."

"Yeah, sorry; at least it doesn't hurt," she says grinning, the tip of her tongue just visible.

"Can you move anything at all, Peter?" Nina asks.

Peter takes a moment to internally feel out his limbs. He can sense them and he still has full sensation, but he doesn't have control over any of them.

"No, but I can feel everything. It appears I only have control of my eyes and mouth. Oh, but now I am starting to get my hands back…,"

"Annnnd 60 seconds, you should be able to move fully," Rose interrupts. She'd been focused on her watch.

Eyebrows raised, Peter easily pulls himself from the floor, shaking out his arms and legs. "Nothing. There aren't _any_ side effects. I don't feel like I experienced anything strange at all."

"Yeah, mate, let me tell ya—20 minutes of itching and you'll really consider talking," Rose tells him through a grin. Peter contemplates the times when that would have been helpful.

"Alright, Miss Tyler. I've seen enough. I accept your offerings and I'll take you to the gateway," Nina says, reaching out to shake Rose's hand again.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the weird formatting on the initial posting of the last chapter. I got it all fixed and this looks to have posted correctly. Enjoy!**

**Things are about to heat up and braid together between the Whoniverse and the Fringe-verse! Two chapters left. **


	5. Oscillations Toward Destiny

**5 Oscillations Toward Destiny**

It only took about an hour for Nina to insert Rose into the system. Rose asks for Nina's assurances that Massive Dynamic will remove all official records of her visit once they are finished. Nina agrees readily. She'd already decided the same; this was a one off.

Nina is extremely intrigued by this young woman. Her confidence and soldier-like demeanour remind her of Olivia, but her humour and easy banter are all her own. She made note of the weariness and hints of grief that shadow her eyes at times, and it makes Nina wonder what trials she's persevered through. She's so young to have that weight of knowledge behind her golden brown gaze. And for all the unusual circumstances that surround her, ones that ought to trigger Nina's alarm bells, she instead wants to trust Rose. If she's learned anything from Olivia—both the child she remembers and the amazing woman she knows now—it's to trust her instincts. She will assist Rose.

Being a Sunday, it should be a moderately simple process to get Rose into the gateway. Massive Dynamic is in charge of monitoring the gateway and the machines. Scientists with high enough clearance have at times traveled far to have the once in a lifetime chance to observe something so incredible. Sundays are when these sanctioned visits are undertaken. Nina inserted Rose into the system as a British theoretician visiting as part of a diplomatic agreement. Rose's timing had been brilliant as this meshed with an actual visit happening on the outside.

The drive to New York is uneventful. They chat about inconsequential subjects, steering clear of future events, though sharing the past to see where they may line up. Rose is fascinated at how similar this Universe is to her Prime Universe. The attack on the Twin Towers in NY, the intact British Monarchy, so many parallels. And yet, she can feel the constant near ache in her bones that this is _not_ her Universe.

The only similarity between her alternate, Pete's World, and theirs is the zeppelins. Otherwise they are vastly different. None of her companions have much information on the alternate Europe, but certainly by comparing what little she knows of the two Americas, there are no matches. Rose is again amazed at the vast number of possibilities made manifest in the Multi-verse. It makes her miss her life on the TARDIS with the Doctor. Sure it was dangerous at times, but there was always something new to explore. Thinking over how she felt back then, she realises what she really misses is her innocence. This realisation washes through her and a single tear slides down her cheek as she watches the landscape whiz by through the SUV's windows.

She's startled out of her reverie by Walter patting her hand. "Are you alright, Blossom?" he asks quietly. Peter and Nina are conversing easily in the front of the SUV about plans for Olivia's birthday party next month. Apparently, it will be a surprise.

"Yeah, Walter, thank you. I'm always alright," she replies, chuckling at herself for using the Doctor's most irritating answer to the same question and Walter's inability to get her name right.

"I know what that means, dear, and it is not true. Peter has told me about his timeline, but in my memories, he died—twice. I know how it feels to lose the one you love, to have them ripped from you. And later when my Elizabeth died…," Walter says, pausing a moment. Taking a deep breath for strength to continue, he goes on, "When Elizabeth died I couldn't keep going. I was weak and I fell apart; I was lost for so long." Looking up at Rose, she can see the tears standing in his eyes. She reaches out and places her hand on his arm this time.

Squeezing her hand, he continues, "But now, I have him back! It wasn't easy and I'm ashamed to say I was not particularly agreeable to his addition at first, but I _know_ he's my son; in here," he says as he pats his chest over his heart. "Somehow the Universe gave him back to me. Perhaps the Universe will be kind to you as well."

"Thank you, Walter," Rose replies simply, squeezing his hand in return.

He's right. She has to believe she can do this. She's come so far, fought for so long to make the cannon project work, and she has no choice—she must find the Doctor. All of Reality is depending on his finding a solution. There isn't anyone else.

—∞—-

Arriving at the facility on Liberty Island is an eye-opening experience for Rose. She's glad she managed a way in diplomatically. Without a Vortex Manipulator, there's no way she would have been able to get passed all this security on her own. It's very impressive, and she's the second in command of a very impressive secret organisation of her own. Observing the protocols and procedures, she gleans several that she'll be implementing as soon as she returns. _These Yanks are paranoid_, she thinks.

As they enter the elevator and begin their decent, Rose starts to feel a different vibration in the air around her. Looking over at Peter, she finds him observing her, too.

"Are you feeling it?"

"Yeah, like a prickle under my skin," she replies.

He nods. "I hear it in my head as a background of white noise. It doesn't get loud enough to impact my hearing, but it intensifies," he observes.

"Interesting," she says blandly.

"You think?" he smirks at her understatement.

The doors ping open and they move to the final guard. Each of them place their palm on the scanner and line up to go through the gateway in pairs—first Walter and Nina and then Peter and Rose. Rose watches as the scanner's light washes over Walter and Nina, then they step through into the room beyond. As Rose and Peter enter the scanner, Rose feels her senses start to register that she is at the merging point of the two differing Universes. The intensity of the sensation startles Rose and she sways slightly, Peter reaching out to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asks, worry on his features.

"Yeah, I just haven't ever been at the point where two Universes merge before; it's disorienting apparently. Usually it's '**pop**' I'm in one Universe and then '**pop**' I'm in another Universe. This is weird," she says as they step through into the vast room beyond the gateway where she gasps at her first look at the machines.

Seeing the drawings and the schematics of the machines had not actually prepared her for the enormity of the them. They definitely _look_ alien. They're textured with parts and pieces of symbols that almost look like the Doctor's language, portions of circles and dots. Learning from Peter that Walter designed the device in a future timeline that will no longer occur fascinates her. Why would he go out of his way to make them look so extraterrestrial? Then it occurs to her that the man does LSD on a regular basis, he probably just did it _because_ it would look cool. Silly man, she thinks looking over at him.

Walter has shuffled forward and is peering at one of the computer terminals monitoring the machines. Rose and Peter are still hanging back. Peter and Nina both surreptitiously observing Rose as she observes the machines, waiting to see her reaction. Neither, knows why she insisted on coming.

Rose is looking at the machines, cataloguing various structures and attempting to extrapolate visually what the pieces are designed to be doing. The technological level of Pete's world is more advanced in the civilian sense, but at Torchwood they actively retro-engineer alien devices and purposefully incorporate alien components into their own inventions. Rose has more experience than anyone with alien technology, both through her current job and her two years of traveling with the Doctor. She can see the alien-like exterior of these machines, but all the working pieces are, to her, obviously terrestrial in origin. Clever but still made by humans.

Finally attuned to this other Universe's vibration, Rose relaxes. Taking a deep breath, she looks over to where Peter and Nina have been watching her.

"I'm good. It just took a few minutes for me to adjust to this other Universe," she tells them smiling, and they can see her colour is back to normal.

Peter nods and moves to Walter's side. He understands how she feels, but doesn't seem to sense the differences as viscerally as she does. Nina moves to Rose's side to ask her a couple of questions.

"So you can feel the difference like Peter can?" she asks, still looking Rose over.

"Similarly, but I think it is more intense for me. Don't know why, before you ask," she says, grinning at Nina.

"I see. But you're okay now?" she asks and surprisingly Rose can hear sincere concern in her voice. She wasn't sure how to gauge Nina, but this moment's warmth shows a little of Olivia's Nina that Peter had told her about earlier.

"Yep! Thank you, Nina. Really, I feel fine now," she replies with a smile, hoping to alleviate the woman's worry. This is certainly not the worst she's felt in another Universe.

"Care to show me what you've got goin' on?" Rose asks. "I'd like to see what the computers are doing or controlling, then I'd like to take a closer look at the machines themselves." Seeing Nina start to protest, Rose hastens to assure her. "Don't worry, I won't touch anything. Promise." Nina looks like she still wants to argue, but decides against it and nods at Rose who grins her thanks in reply, looking eagerly toward the machines

Unfortunately, it was a promise Rose was unable to keep. Nina starts toward the main computer terminal expecting Rose to follow her. Turning though, she sees Rose has stopped and is staring at the machine. Nina reaches out and touches Peter on the shoulder. When he turns to see what Nina needs, his gaze is arrested by Rose's stillness. It seems unnatural.

"Rose?" he calls out to her.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asks, her voice sounding distracted and her gaze never leaving the machines.

"Hear what?" Peter asks her. Checking the readouts, he can't see any change in the rooms harmonics.

Turning back to look at Rose again, he sees her take a step forward, and then two. She begins walking slowly toward the machines, almost like she's being drawn toward them. The little group at the terminal is so caught up, they stay rooted to the spot. That is, until Rose begins to glow and bleed golden dust. The tone of the vibration from the machines changes noticeably, suddenly sounding higher and more discordant.

Two bright golden streams of dust start to come from both machines as well, flowing toward Rose, who is now standing in the exact centre of the floor between the machines, only meters from their bases and surrounded by a maelstrom of strange bright particles. Peter rushes between tables and computers on his way to Rose, calling out to her. She turns within the storm of bright dust and her eyes are glowing the same gold, almost too bright to look at.

"Stop," Rose says, her voice hollow and echoing.

Peter stops his headlong race to reach her, freezing to the spot.

Walter and Nina are trying to figure out what's happening. The change in vibration should have set off all kinds of alarms, and the place should be swarming in soldiers and scientists; but it's not. The readouts in front of them show the machines functioning at 250% beyond their previous efficiency. They are drawing next to no power at the moment while producing more than twice what they were previously. Walter is gazing at the glowing figure of Rose in fascination as Nina continues tapping frantically at the keyboard, trying to gain insight form the results. It appears that they are in some sort of bubble, the effects within not reaching beyond last table.

"Rose, what's happening? How can we help you?" Peter yells toward Rose.

"Peter Bishop, you have brought Rose Tyler here, this must be." Her voice and the way she's speaking reminds him eerily of the Observers. What the hell is going on?

"But…What…" Peter begins to question again, but she interrupts him.

"Peter Bishop will succeed, Rose Tyler will succeed, Walter Bishop will succeed in all the trials that are to come. I see all possible futures, Peter Bishop." Rose tilts her head in a way that screams 'not human'.

Peter couldn't look away from this unbelievable glowing goddess now if he tried. His field of vision has narrowed and nothing exists beyond Rose's incandescent gaze. "For Etta to live, Olivia must die, Peter Bishop. There must be balance." Releasing Peter from her heavy gaze, she looks to Walter, whose eyes widen when he's caught by the weight of her regard. "They are coming," she says to him.

Walter opens his mouth to ask what that could mean, but snaps it shut again as Rose closes her eyes and her head lolls back. Her body rising perceptibly off the floor, her hair is being whipped around in a phantom gale only she can feel. The timbre of the harmonics between the machine begins increasing again as the glow around Rose reaches a point where they all have to look away. The image of Rose's floating body is seared onto Walter's retinas as he finally covers his face with his hands. Released from his momentary paralysis, Peter turns around and bolts to Walter and Nina's sides, dragging them to the ground and covering them with his body.

The rising tone of the oscillating harmonics evens out into a high, piercing, and perfect tone that both Peter and Walter immediately categorise as a perfect 'A.' The note is held for only moments, but they feel like the longest hours of their lives as they huddle behind a table in a room stuck at the impossible juxtaposition between two Universes while some tidal force they don't understand works an alchemical magic only meters from them. Feeling the pressure increase to a point where Peter notices both Walter and Nina fall limp beneath him; he feels his own consciousness flee. Peter's last thought is that if everything's about to end, at least Olivia knows he loves her. That's enough.

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting to think no one likes this story! :-) I would love some feedback, one chapter left!**


	6. Custodian of Memories

**6 The Custodian of Memories**

Peter comes back to consciousness like the snapping crack of a whip. One moment he's out, the next perfectly awake, with the squirming bodies of Nina and Walter beneath him, obviously waking as well.

"What the hell happened?" Nina grouses.

Peter helps them both to their feet, shaking his head. He isn't sure exactly what happened. They came to see the machines. They were bringing…Rose!

"Rose!" Peter shouts as memories of the reason behind their visit click back into place. Racing around the end tables toward the machines, he can see that the space is empty. There is nothing there. The air feels a little strange and there's the taint of ozone in the back of his throat. Looking around, he feels like he can see every little detail with more clarity than usual.

Thinking back, he remembers Rose being drawn toward the machines and then starting to glow. There was more light, flashes of Rose floating, eyes glowing… Did she say something to them? To him, to Walter? All the pieces are jumbled and he can't remember.

Taking a step forward, still looking for Rose, he feels something under his foot. Looking down, he lifts his foot back and sees a small pile of golden dust. Kneeling, he picks some of it up and the dust dissolves into nothing between his fingers. Looking up and around himself, he _knows_ Rose is gone. He wishes her well and success in her mission. His Universe, hers, all of them depend on it.

Standing, he moves around the machines, looking for any other sign of Rose or the dust. He would love to analyse some of it. Finding nothing, he heads back towards Walter and Nina.

They are busily checking all the readouts for any evidence of the energy or sound spike and finding…absolutely nothing. As Peter approaches, Nina and Walter look up at him. Shaking his head in reply to the unspoken question of Rose's whereabouts, Nina points to the computer.

"There is no record of anything strange happening in the last five hours—nothing! How is that possible?" Nina asks in frustration.

"Do you remember anything past her starting to glow? Did she say anything?" Peter asks them.

"Well, I…she looked at me, but…no, Peter, nothing. I think the harmonics between the machine oscillated wildly at one point and I think I had to cover my eyes from the glow; but I don't remember anything she said." Looking around the room in awe, Walter turns back to Peter. "Where did Rose go, Peter? Do you think she's alright?"

Peter stares at the machines and mutters "Bad Wolf" to himself, thinking back to her story. He feels, with no doubts in his heart, that Rose will be successful. With a small secretive smile, he turns back to Walter and Nina, who are still trying to figure out why there are no records of the event, whatever it was.

"Yes, Walter," he answers his fathers worried question. "I think she went home and I think she'll be fine. Let's get this cleaned up and get out of here. I don't know about you guys, but I need a caramel sundae—my treat."

—∞—-

Bad Wolf had been waiting for this moment; with a little kick of energy from an impossible scenario, She is able to accomplish several very small feats that will have much larger ramifications in the future.

—∞—-

She is standing next to a bed in a small house outside Chicago. In it are a sleeping Olivia Dunham and her niece Ella. Bad Wolf gently reaches over Ella, and with a smile, touches Olivia lightly on the forehead. There is a small flash of gold and Olivia smiles in her sleep. Cortexiphan is amazing, but it will need to do so much more soon; and now it will be able to do so.

—∞—-

Appearing invisibly on a street in Chiswick next to a frightened Donna Noble, She gently reaches out and touches Donna lightly on the cheek, giving her the strength to do what she must. The coming events will be the most rewarding and the most powerful for her. Bad Wolf wishes it could be otherwise, but certain moments must occur, and so hers will also be the greatest sacrifice. With a new found determination, Donna steps boldly in front of the truck, knowing it's the only way.

—∞—-

In the dead of night, Bad Wolf swirls into existence in an underground office. An exhausted man lays sleeping on a couch nearby, arm over his head and coat splayed around him. She watches him a moment, sympathy evident in her gaze. Looking to Her side, She reaches down and lightly touches the bubbling receptacle containing one very special hand. The contents flare a second before settling back to their previous bubbling.

Moving to the sleeping man's side, She kneels, running Her fingers through his hair. Indulging in an affectionate moment, She leans forward and brushes Her lips lightly across his temple. Visibly relaxing in his sleep, Jack Harkness rolls over and snuggles into the pillows with a small smile on his lips. Hours later, he awakens feeling well rested for the first time in years.

—∞—-

Finally, She arrives in the Console room of a very special time and space ship. Placing Her hands on the Time Rotor, Bad Wolf and the TARDIS have eons worth of conversations in a few moments. Patting her lightly, Bad Wolf makes Her way through the corridors of the Ship and into a very particular room. Lying sprawled and fully dressed on his bed is one exhausted Time Lord. Smiling at his disarray, She undresses him and places him under the covers. Sitting beside him a moment, She watches him sleep. She stays until his breathing changes; leading toward wakefulness. Laying Her palm against his cheek, She winks out of existence.

Eyes blinking open, the Doctor raises his hand to his cheek where he could swear he'd just felt a feather light touch. Shrugging, he stretches in his bed and realises he's only in his pants and under the covers. Blimey! He must have been tired. He has no memory of that at all. Shaking his head at himself, he throws the covers aside to rise and begin his day. He freezes mid-motion, as he is suddenly surrounded by a hauntingly familiar scent—Rose. Now, that's weird. Weirder yet is the realisation isn't accompanied by the usual regret, only peace.

Thinking he may be just a tad less insane than he's been worried about being, he bounces up and begins his day, trying to decide where to take Donna. Midnight had been a very…VERY bad idea, not that he knew that at the time. How about shopping? She LOVES shopping…Ooo he'll take her to Shan Shen! There's loads of great shopping there and the best dim sum…the BEST!

—∞—-

Mickey and Malcolm's heads both snap up as the air in the Cannon Room starts to get thick. Glancing back at his monitor, Mickey flips it from the report he was working on to the data stream for the cannon—nothing.

"What's goin' on, Malcolm? The cannon isn't spinnin' up. Do you think it's…" His question goes unanswered as the object of it pops into existence right in front of them.

Rose arrives standing and solid in an instant. None of the usual blue flash, stumbling or running, just bam—there! She appears to be covered in bright gold a moment, but Mickey blinks and it's gone. Shaking his head, he blinks again and looks at Rose, who is just opening her eyes.

"Peter?"

"Who's Peter?" Mickey asks, confused.

"Mickey! I…what the bloody hell?" Rose exclaims.

"Miss Tyler! We weren't expecting you. It's only been an hour for us since you left," Malcolm states.

"An hour? Right." Looking around herself, she pinches her arm and winces at the pain. Not a dream then, she thinks to herself. Reaching around frantically, she feels the backpack where it should be. Letting out a shaky breath she looks back over to Mickey. His expression is narrow. She knows he's cataloguing all the things out of place, waiting for the moment to barrage her with questions about what went wrong. And there's the problem with your best mate being your wingman—they know you too well.

"Hey Micks! How's it goin'? Crazy jump that," she says with a grin, stepping forward and slinging her backpack off, trying to play like everything's normal.

"Uhn-uh. I'm not buyin' it, Rose Tyler. You're goin' to Medical now, and I'll meet you at Debriefing in an hour. I already signalled Pete you're back, so you better get your story straight. There's no way this was a regular jump," he tells her sternly. She knows he only gets that way when he's worried, and truthfully, so is she. That was definitely the weirdest jump yet. She doesn't even remember using her jumper to get back. Strangely though, she feels great. Medical ought to be easy for once.

Heaving a dramatic sigh and rolling her eyes at him, she removes her jumper from the pack and the rations she always keeps in there, placing them on the table. Leaving her change of clothes within, she picks it up and slings it back over her shoulder nearly empty.

"Fine, Micks. I feel great, but I'm off to Medical. See you up at Dad's office. Since it's so early, maybe we can get another jump off today. Malcolm, we need to check the dimensional fold algorithms you were using. I ended up in a parallel in 2012. We need to narrow the field," she tells the wide-eyed scientist.

"2012? That…that's impossible!" he postulates.

"Sorry, mate, not this time it wasn't."

"You're sure you're okay, Rose?" Mickey asks more gently. She really does look okay, so maybe his worry is unfounded.

Stepping up to his side, Rose goes up on tiptoe and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and her famous grin. "I'm great! Stop worryin'. I'll see ya up there."

Turning on her heel, she heads out the door and down the corridor to Medical. Not her favourite depertment, but she hasn't been able to get out of these required visits yet.

—∞—-

Three hours later, Rose is seated at a table with Pete Tyler, Mickey Smith, Malcolm Taylor, and Yvonne Hartmann. None of this is unusual for a debriefing except that Rose was an hour late. Medical had been anything but easy. They had taken enough blood that she'd had to drink some juice just to stand, and they'd run her through the scanner…_three_…times! By the time they had let her go, Rose was angry, frustrated, and in no mood to be without answers.

Sitting at this table with her closest friends, family, and colleagues staring at her like she's grown a second head is about all Rose can take in her current state. She's already told them everything she can remember happening. Of course, she's a little bothered that she has no memory of anything after getting her first look at Peter and Walter's machines or of how she got back, but here she is. Everything obviously worked out fine...right?

"What? Stop staring at me, and tell me what the bleedin' hell is going on," she says testily to the group. "Was it some weird readings from the cannon, somethin' in Medical…WHAT? And you'd better not sugarcoat anything, Dad," Rose says folding her arms over her chest and hunching down into her chair.

"Settle down, Rose," Pete says gently. "It's entirely all about you…this time. Part of the problem is there are no readings from your return jump. Your jumper is still fully charged. It registers that you were in the other Universe for nearly twelve hours. It shows an enormous energy spike just before you returned, but you never used it. Also, where is your stunner?" he asks.

"Err…I lost it, maybe?" she dissembles.

"Miss Tyler, you cannot keep '_losing_' your stunner! They are not only extremely expensive to produce, but you could be altering their futures by '_accidentally_' misplacing it," Yvonne says with an understanding but still exasperated look.

"I know. I never leave them if their tech level couldn't reproduce it. We made it without any alien help and it's a great bargaining tool. I bartered it to see the dimensional gateway they built. Malcolm, you would've had kittens if you'd seen it!"

Before Malcolm has a chance to get excited about Rose's observations, Pete steps back in.

"But, Rose, what happened? How did you get back?" Pete says, bringing them back on topic. Distraction is a Tyler technique and he's the master.

"I have no clue, but I did, and everything's fine. I'm fine, the jumper's fine…all fine, yeah?" she says, throwing her hands in the air.

"Umm, yeah, about the _you_ part of that…Rose your medical exam was…abnormal, to say the least," Pete says, brows furrowed. Picking up a sheaf of papers, he recites, "Your blood barely registers as human and is still changing. Your blood differential is at normal levels but the ranges are off, as is your DNA. Your brain activity is off the charts, and it appears your brain itself has begun…altering. And your cellular degeneration has stopped…entirely.

"Rose, something happened. Your Artron and Huon levels are way outside what we have as normal. Now, you and Mickey are our only baselines for these measurements, and we're very close to being able to use that energy signature to refine our searches for the Doctor, but your levels are 600% higher than they were 24 hours ago, before you left," Pete finishes up. Looking at his daughter's stunned expression, he knows she isn't keeping anything from them.

"Do you think their machines had anything to do with this?" Pete asks Rose gently. "Try thinking back to just after you first saw them. Did you feel anything strange, hear or see anything that could have caused this sort of reaction in your body?"

Rose does her best; she focuses in on the last 15 minutes or so that she remembers, trying to find his answers. "I was standing there looking at the machines. Nina moved to the computer terminals to show me the data, and I wanted to follow," she pauses a moment, lost in the memory. She doesn't notice the gasp from her colleagues as her eyes seem to flash. Sounding like she's dreaming, Rose slowly describes what she can remember. "I was drawn to the humming. It was so much like the TARDIS. I only wanted to be closer." Gaze unfocused, Rose lifts her hand up like she's reaching for something and stays like that for a few seconds. Then, with a shake of her head, she looks around the room at the wide-eyed expressions, dropping her hand to the table. "What?"

She gets a mandatory week off, but they can find nothing wrong with her. The obvious and most drastic initial changes have calmed down and she is more than she was, but still seems fine. If it wasn't for Pete, though, she just knows she'd be getting dissected somewhere. After proving she's fit for the mission, she is still the only hope for the project. Worried about her wellbeing or not, everyone knows it has to be Rose Tyler.

They did make progress with the refinement and are now focusing on the combinations of Huon and Artron particles for their jumps. One week after Rose's return, they are ready to resume.

**DIMENSION CANNON FIRING IN 9…**

"You have your stunner, Rose?"

"_Yes, Micks, blimey_!"

**8…**

—∞—-

Three weeks and 68 jumps later, Rose is once again standing on a windy and cold beach in the Norway of Pete's world, turning away from this new, new, new man and taking a few stumbling steps towards the vanishing TARDIS.

"No! What have I done?" she gasps out, tears beginning to pour down her face. In her despair, she hasn't heard the sand grind around his feet as the "not Doctor" comes to her side.

"Why would he leave me? I worked so, so hard to reach him," she says quietly, more for herself than him. "I'm not even human anymore," she adds more quietly still, obviously in shock.

"He didn't," the man next to her says, startling her into embarrassed fury.

"What? You just saw 'im! You walked out here, too. You were in on it weren't you, distracting me, telling me you love me, just so that he could leave me here with you..a…a_ half-breed_?" she yells at him, trying to hurt him in her own crushing agony. "Because he thinks I'm still human!"

"No," he says quietly. He's careful not to touch her. He can tell she's wound tight, and would rather not earn himself a slap if he can help it, but everything from this point onward is hinged on how this interaction goes. His self that left was right about how she would react. He only gets one chance to get this right.

His quiet and singular reply flips Rose's fury to grief like a switch. The change is so quick, even he's startled by its suddenness.

"No. No, he didn't give you a choice either, did he? You're stuck here with me, and he…"

"No, Rose Tyler. You remember when he and I left the Console Room together; while we were towing the Earth back, you were talking to Sarah Jane?" he asks her. At her wary nod, he continues, "He drug me to the Library for a _chat_. He knows and he gave me a choice…one I never thought I'd have. One that shouldn't have been possible," he tells her, willing her to listen and believe him.

"What? Why are you saying this? What are you going on about?" she asks in confusion, trying not to go ballistic again.

Instead of answering, he reaches for both her hands. She stiffens, but allows him to touch her. Turning Rose towards him and away from the square footprint in the sand, he places both her hands flat against his chest, and wills his second heart to begin beating again. The look of betrayal on her face evaporates into one of incredulity.

"But…you…just a bit ago…I kissed…and you only…and you said…OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Rose Tyler, language!" he snaps, startled.

"But?" Taking a deep breath, both hands still on his chest, she tries to gather her thoughts into something resembling coherence. "How? Answer me that," she says, taking her hands away and crossing her arms over her chest. She isn't cold, but she doesn't trust herself to not slap him into next year at the moment if she doesn't like his answer.

Feeling the loss of her palms from his chest keenly, the Doctor considers his words carefully. Running his hands through his hair a moment more in thought, he begins, "Well, I didn't want to go and regenerate into someone new. I'd just found you, I wanted to stay the same, for you…and for me. I'm awful fond of this me and I know you are, too." He rocks back on his heels with a cheeky grin, hoping she'll smile. Unsuccessful, he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his trousers, looking down at the sand working its way into his trainers.

"I know that part, I was there. Why the deception?" Rose asks, not backing down.

"Blimey, hard audience. Alright, let me try again. When I funnelled my regeneration energy into the handy hand, I never expected anyone to touch it! I just figured I'd hide it deep in the TARDIS and I'd never see it again. Obviously, that's not what happened," he says with a shrug.

"Donna," Rose whispers in awe.

"Yes, Donna," he agrees and tries not to let Rose see his wince. He'll have to tell her about Donna at some point, but now isn't the time. The deception had been for Donna. She didn't need to know that he wouldn't have been able to do what was necessary, not to his Donna. Well, he would have, if he didn't have any other option, but he did, and so he took the offered opportunity. Maybe, newer him will find a solution, though he doubts it. Poor Donna won't have time to realise her Doctor doesn't know her as well as he ought to, before he'll have to take everything away to save her life. The thought nearly makes him vomit—oh Donna.

"But see, here's where it gets interesting," he says with strained brightness, swallowing the grief for his best friend. "Donna told me his first words after he was…born," he says, looking at Rose expectantly. She's still in too much shock to notice his poorly concealed distress.

"What, what were they then?"

"Bad Wolf." Her gasp mirrors the one he'd made when Donna told him.

"Exactly! Bad Wolf apparently fiddled with something, because he's a full Time Lord with just a bit of Donna's mojo added in for spice _and_, he thinks, a full set of regenerations," he tells her thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, so he'll have to figure that one out. He didn't get anything from me, but my good looks and the regeneration energy. His memories only extend to the point where the hand was cut off by the Sycorax. Which still means he _cares_ for you…but not…well, not the same way that I do. He offered to stay and soldier on so I could come and be with you. That is if you still want me, Rose Tyler—you did say forever," he reminds her, trying out the cheeky grin again.

Seeing her brow furrow, the Doctor takes a moment and steels himself to be more honest than he's been in years, decades…aww hell, maybe centuries. "Rose, he loves you. He will always love you. Past me loved you so much, but he didn't have time to learn how to be 'in love' with you. I, Rose Tyler, have had an extra year to learn that valuable and necessary skill, and two years to appreciate what I lost. Please, don't throw it away now," he says to her with all his sincerity shining on his face, his eyes deep and vulnerable. Rose has covered her mouth with her hands as she starts to actually believe that this might all turn out well.

"You mean your you, my you? Really? Really, _my_ _Doctor_?"

"The one and only; welllll, I guess that isn't technically true, but the one and only in _this_ Universe," he replies, seeing he's meeting with more success this time around in the grin category.

All of a sudden, the fully original Time Lord known as the Doctor has his arms full of gorgeous, delighted and sobbing happily somewhat human woman. He picks her up and spins them around till they're breathless. Setting her back to her feet, he grins down into those beautiful golden brown eyes he'd missed so much and thinks about kissing her, but she pulls back. Not letting him go this time, but still inserting a little distance, Rose isn't quite finished with her questions.

"Oh, Doctor, I thought…well you know what I thought. I'm sorry. But wait, you said he knows I'm not human anymore—how?"

"For one thing, you don't smell human anymore, and I may have surreptitiously scanned you with my sonic when you weren't looking," he says, already wincing from the swat he knows he's about to receive.

Instead, she's blinking owlishly at him. "Oh."

"It isn't a bad smell, Rose Tyler, oh no, not bad at all; you're perfumed with time. I can smell and…," he trails off, reaching down to grab her hand and brings her wrist near his mouth. Watching her the entire time, his tongue slides out and he delicately takes one long swipe with it up her wrist to her palm. "…taste the years on you, and there are many, many, many of them," he says with a smug grin.

Staring at him intensely for a moment, Rose latches on to the lapels of his coat and pulls him into their first _real_, long and languid kiss, filled with possibilities and promises for the future. A long and eventful future if she has any say in the matter.

"Rose Tyler, I love you with everything I have in these two ol' hearts of mine and eventually in our new TARDIS. Once I get this baby girl figured out, we'll explore all this Universe has to offer," he says hugging, Rose to himself and showing her the piece of coral. Donna's theories were brilliant and he's excited to try them out.

"My Doctor, I've loved you since you had ears you were embarrassed about," she replies, leaning up to kiss his nose. Laughing, he swings her around again, hugging him to her fiercely.

Sending a silent and heartfelt thank you out to Bad Wolf, Rose wonders what other surprises She may have designed. Snuggling into her Doctor's side, they turn at Jackie's "halloo" and start up the beach toward her and the car waiting to take them to Bergen, where they'll catch a zeppelin headed home.

Walking across the beach toward Jackie, Rose is tucked securely into his side. Looking up, he sees the soft smile on Jackie's lips and a knowing look. Sending her his thousand watt grin, she waves at him and turns around to head back to the car; the wind is getting chilly.

Half way there, the Doctor feels Rose stiffen as they start up the slight rise. Looking down at her, he sees her face is drawn up in a frown.

"Rose? What is it, luv?" he asks, squeezing her shoulders.

"If I have the original you, what about Donna?!" she asks with an expression of dawning horror.

Sighing heavily, hoping this could have waited till later…

—∞—-

In the year 2040, Peter Bishop is sitting in his study, going through his mail while enjoying a cup of late afternoon tea. Henrietta and her husband, Simon, had just left after a week long visit. Seeing the twins, Phillip and Walter, is always a delight for him and Olivia. They're only three and such handfuls. Screaming through the house, being chased by the dog or chasing the dog, along with a myriad other activities has worn the grandparents out. As soon as they'd waved their last goodbyes, Olivia and Peter had looked at each other and grinned.

Going back into the now blissfully silent house, Olivia immediately went upstairs to have a nice long soak and Peter went to make tea, looking forward to a couple of quiet hours nearly alone, just his tea and a book. Olivia would join him after her bath and they would move to the back deck, the mid-summer evening requiring outdoor enjoyment. First, though, he'll take care of his mail.

The first piece he opens is a letter and a baby announcement from Astrid. She still loves the feel of pen and paper, and he and Olivia always enjoy receiving her little missives. _Her_ son Walter just had his first child a baby girl, he called Rose. Smiling gently at the awful old-fashioned photograph of the squished up and wrinkly newborn, he sets it aside to pick up a small flat but long box.

It has no return address and an odd heft for as small as it is. Curious, he slides his letter opener through the tape and gently pries off the lid. Inside he sees an envelope and a small flat stone. Puzzled, Peter picks up the envelope and flicks it open. Inside is a single card and drawing it out he gasps, his eyes snapping to the stone. With shaking fingers he slowly reaches out and lifts the stone from the box—it slides to fit smoothly into his palm-the perfect sort of stone for skipping. As it rests in his hand and he holds the card with a beautiful and simple outline of a Rose on it, all the memories of that day slide forward. A day so long ago when a girl named Rose had vanished from his life, just before it went crazy. And then, in a flash, the rest of the memory that had been hidden from him snaps into place—and her words.

In his mind's eye he watches Rose advance toward the machines and begin to glow. He sees her turn to him eyes shining with a golden knowledge they shouldn't contain, and then her prophetic and terrifying words to him.

_"Peter Bishop, you have brought Rose Tyler here, this must be."_

_"Peter Bishop will succeed, Rose Tyler will succeed, Walter Bishop will succeed in all the trials that are to come. I see all possible futures, Peter Bishop."_

_"For Etta to live, Olivia must die, Peter Bishop. There must be balance."_

And finally, the most eery of them all, her final words to Walter, _"They are coming."_

Just as all of his memories of the other defunct timeline's apocalyptic events and Walter's sacrifice for Michael had been returned to him when he'd opened Walter's letter receiving the white tulip, so too now, his memories are again completed. And he _knows_ Rose was successful—she saved not only the Multi-verse, but also found her Doctor.

Olivia enters the room with a smile and a pot of fresh tea to see her husband shakily holding a rock and a card-weeping, wearing a gentle serene smile. Frowning in concern, she moves towards his desk and sets the teapot down.

"Peter? Is everything alright?" she asks worriedly, glancing between his hands and his face.

"Yes, better than alright, actually. Do you remember when Rose came to visit from another parallel world?" he asks her.

"You mean the security breach that took me two weeks to smooth out and almost a month for you to no longer be in trouble for? Yeah, I remember," she says, teasing him.

Lifting the two objects he's holding, he shows them to Olivia. "Well, somehow she just let me know that everything worked out."

"That was a long time ago, Peter. I'm sure we would know by now if the stars were going out and everything was about to end," she replies indulgently.

"Not if it worked. Sure it's been a long time for us linearly, but for her, it might be the day after she got back. Time, my dear Olivia, does not progress in a strictly…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't wave your temporal physics at me, mister," she says affectionately to him. "I made a fresh pot of tea. Lets go lounge on the deck and you can regale me with the story again; I know you want to."

"Olivia your memory is eidetic," he says to her, setting the gifts aside and levering himself out of his chair to follow her.

"Yes, but yours isn't, so you better hurry up and share it, old man," she replies, teasing him further.

Laughing, he follows her out to the deck. Recounting the story to her, he keeps the newly remembered portions to himself, just as he had with Walter's. For whatever reason the Universe chose to make him the custodian of these echoes from lost timelines. They will finally cease when he does one day, only remembered vibrations in the vastness of reality.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked the ending and the entire story in general. Many thanks to Zarbi for the review. I've never done a crossover story before, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I enjoyed writing it. :-) Cheers!**


End file.
